Destiny's Wrong Turn
by Careless Rapture
Summary: Naraku has been defeated but not by Inuyasha and the gang. They seem to find the killer but find more than one suspect. Can they find and kill the killer. A contest of demons can tell. Will they get the fragment or die trying?
1. Demise of Evil

Chapter 1: Demise of Evil  
  
"Shit. We've looked everywhere. Are you sure we got the right place? Naraku's nowhere to be found. I'm gonna get you Miroku!! You said the jewel fragment was nearby."  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I...I...I t-t-think I found N-Naraku!?"  
  
As the group ran to find Kagome she ran backwards through a wall.  
  
"He's dead. Who could have such power to defeat Naraku?"  
  
"Whoever killed him was smart enough to take the Fragment with them."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"This is fresh blood. Whoever killed him couldn't of gotten far."  
  
"Kagome's probably right."  
  
"She's wrong."  
  
"Why d'ya say that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I smell wolf...and dog...but there both going the same way. If the legends true a mix of those demons cause a half dog half wolf demon that a faster than any wolf with jewel shards in their legs. She left this era. I don't know how though. She seems like a real bitch Kagome. We're gonna have to find her."  
  
"Inuyasha if she traveled to my time people would be scared of her because she would have ears and a tail. But if she found a way to use the fragment to hide them I'd need you to come and sniff her out."  
  
They finally decide they would send off the next day. They went back to the village to talk to Kaede about some things.  
  
"Lady Kaede, if it were alright could I ask you something?"  
  
"It would be alright Kagome. What is it?"  
  
"Well I don't really want Inuyasha to hear. I think he might get jealous."  
  
"I will not!!"  
  
"Sit Boy!!"  
  
"AAUURRGGHH!! Did you have to do that!!"  
  
"Inuyasha go away! I want to talk to Kaede alone! "  
  
"Fine. You don't have to bite my head off!"  
  
"Then go away."  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
As Inuyasha said that he started walking towards the forest. 


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2: Jealousy  
  
"Kaede, do you think Inuyasha would mind if I asked Kouga and his tribe for help on finding this girl?"  
  
"He might Kagome, but if you really think you need his help..."  
  
"No! We don't need the fleabag's help!"  
  
"SIT!!! (God Inuyasha can't stay away forever. He needs to learn some manners. GOD.) Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, can you guys come here please?!"  
  
"How can we help you Kagome?"  
  
"Can you guys take Inuyasha away from here please. Sango take this tape recorder. Whenever he is being a pain press the play button. It should stop him for a while. Thanx."  
  
"No problem Kagome. But one question. What does it say?"  
  
"Easy guess. Sit Boy."  
  
"Ouch!! Could you just stop that. (Why would Kagome want Kouga's help? Does she really have feelings for him? No, She couldn't. She must love me then cause she would've left me for him a long time ago.) You know that really OUCH!!! AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!!!! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!"  
  
"I wish Inuyasha would just cancel out his problems my god. (I think Inuyasha's afraid for enemies to know he loves me. But would he choose Kikiyo over me? If he does love me he can't hide it forever.) 


	3. Meeting Place of Harm

Chapter 3: Meeting Place of Harm  
  
Inuyasha had trailed off somewhere so he wouldn't have to deal with SITS. Kagome had quietly followed behind him. He suddenly stopped. Before he yelled Kagome covered his mouth and dragged him away.  
  
"Who the hell.... Kagome?! What'd ya do that for? The demons were gathered we have to defeat them. Get reinforcements!"  
  
"HEHLLO!!! I'm not some type of slave who follows your orders! SIT! Anyway we can't battle them. There are too many. The only reason demons from all over the region are gathered here is because the jewel fragment is nearby. I'm going to see Sango. At least she can listen to me for more than three seconds!"  
  
"What? You miss wolf boy don't ya?"  
  
"Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT!!!! I said I'm going to see SANGO!"  
  
As Kagome was walking back she hears something in the trees. She looks up and sees a blurr and leaves flying everywhere. The next thing she knew demons were running at her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me go you DEMON!!!!"  
  
As she said that she hits the demon on the head.  
  
"It's me you bitch! I'm saving you and I get hit on the head for it! Real nice Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry! I thought you were a demon. It's a good thing you found me. Hey! Why are you stopping?!"  
  
"The demons won't come near the village. Her scent stops here. But how?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's called teleportation. DUH!"  
  
"Kagome, no demon can teleport even with the full jewel. Its impossible. Wait." He sniffs the air. "Come on Kagome, that mangy wolf's coming."  
  
"Looks like your too slow ya mutt. Where's Kagome or did you kill her?"  
  
"HEH LLO?! Are ya blind? I'm right here!!"  
  
"Hey he's standing in the perfect spot to get Killed. Finally. Good-bye. I won't have to deal with that mangy wolf any more."  
  
"Kouga get over here NOW!!  
  
"Fine Kagome. Whatever you say."  
  
All of a sudden a huge hoard of demons run right past them.  
  
"Kagome, why in the hell did you save that flea infested wolf?!  
  
"Maybe shes tired of you mutt."  
  
"No! I think she just saved you so she could watch me kill you right now ya mangy wolf mutt!"  
  
"Neither of you are mutts."  
  
Just then they heard a rustle in the tree tops above them.  
  
In a whisper Inuyasha told Kagome "Kagome keep talking to her and I'll get her out of that tree."  
  
"Inuyasha don't be soo RUDE!!!"  
  
"I can hear you ya know. You must as simple minded as they said."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"The Jewel fragment. She has it! Inuyasha she's probably tough. Don't start a fight with her. Please don't!"  
  
"A mere half demon probably couldn't defeat her. Kagome's tryin' to save your hide mutt face. Leave to a master."  
  
"A master eh? You just want the fragment. I can tell. If you're such a master than you could handle a mere blow of mine and not go flyin'. I don't think so."  
  
As she said those words horrible winds blew right at Kouga and flew towards the mountains. These winds were from the tree above Kagome and Inuyasha. Some people might of not known the. {For you stupid people.}Kagome sat there with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?"  
  
"Its t-t-the blurr I s-s-saw when I first came into the forest."  
  
"Yes, I saw you as I passed. I sense you have some jewel shards which you have worked hard for. I shalt not try to steal them. Oh, when you see Kouga again tell him thanks for the jewel shards. Say its from Sonya. Now leave before I have to do what I did to him."  
  
"Kagome, don't try to be friends with her. Piss off that bitch and you die."  
  
"Don't be so rude. SIT! People can change ya know! You sure did when I took the arrow out of you so you wouldn't be stuck to a tree and die!"  
  
"Fine. You win this round Kagome (She wins every round, shit this sucks! For once can she be wrong! She's more of bitch for each round she wins ) 


	4. The Fight

Sorry but this chapters gonna be short. I couldnt come up wit anythin.  
  
Chapter 4: The Fight  
  
As they walked to the village the two got in a fight. The fight came from a blurr that ran past them.  
  
"Good job Kagome! Now wolf boy's gonna beat us to the village."  
  
"Kouga didn't follow us! Hes not that fast ya jerk!"  
  
"I smell that scent again Kagome! The dog and wolf scent."  
  
"Inuyasha! We have to save Lady Kaede! INUYASHA!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well SORRY!"  
  
"Just get back here right NOW!"  
  
"Fine." 


	5. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled  
  
"Lady Kaede! Get out of there! Something came to the village and is gonna kill you!"  
  
"Kagome, calm down dear. Shes an old friend of mine. You don't have to worry at all."  
  
"Didn't know an old hag could have friends."  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!"  
  
"Come on. STOP IT!"  
  
"Stop being so rude and maybe I will."  
  
"Don't worry. I hear that often about my friends. I've been here a while. Good-bye Kaede."  
  
"Good-bye Sonya."  
  
As Sonya left the hut Inuyasha followed her. She walked behind the hut where no one could see. Inuyasha jumped on the roof. Just as he got up he saw her use her claws to make a rip between times and walk in it. She shut it behind her. It left no trace accept and old piece of parchment with something written on it. He brought it right in the hut showed them it and told them what he saw.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't lie! No person like me could do that!!"  
  
"But Kagome...."  
  
"He is right my dear. She is no normal person like you or me. She is a demon. A wolf and dog demon to be exact."  
  
"Told ya SO!!" He stuck his tongue out at Kagome. "Now lets get those shardsoff her by defeating her in that contest!"  
  
FlashBack   
  
{Ten thousand years ago}  
  
"Every 6 years this mysterious demon comes back to our competition of demons. Defeating all in her path with one stroke of her hand. A new champion will arrive. I hope The announcer said to the coliseum filled with cheering crowds.  
  
"Wow this is a miracle! She has been defeated!" The crowd cheered loudly. "The name of the king of demons is..." "Toshiro."  
  
"Toshiro king of all demons."  
  
End FlashBack 


End file.
